A multicore cable having an angle-entry plug is known the German Patent Application DE 40 13 509 A1, from Example 2 presented therein, thus from FIG. 6 through 9 and the corresponding description. That publication discusses a method that ensures an exact dimensioning and maintaining of spacing of the embedded contact blades. The disadvantage, inter alia, of the design in accordance with the German Patent Application DE 40 13 509 A1 is that it is relatively complex to manufacture such a cable.